


Aftershocks

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [654]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedGordon and Kayo number 55 =  one night stand and falling pregnant aufor the AU Meme
Relationships: Gordon Tracy/Kayo
Series: prompt ficlets [654]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Aftershocks

It was a cliche–young and horny and left unsupervised, drunk and excited from his gold medal triumph, all the stock tropes.

Kayo still can’t believe they fell for that.

The worst part was, it was good sex. She didn’t have much more than some awkward fumbling from inexperienced exes to compare it to, but it had been fun and hot and felt so good when he’d scooped her into strong arms and the ravishment had begun by mutual consent.

He’d been asleep, grinning into his pillow and half-sprawled off the bed, when she’d snuck out. He’d taken the hint, and, mercifully, they’d slid back into friends after only a day of weirdness.

The stick in her hand was telling her things were about to get awkward once more.

She’s almost shaking as she hunts him down, finds him sunning himself on the beach, enjoying his earned relaxation.

She hates herself for salivating at the sight of those toned abs, muscled legs. “Gordon?”

“Heeey,” he drawls, a tiny sparkle in his eyes she tries to pretend was always there. “How are you?”

She rips the bandage off. “Pregnant,” she blurts, throwing the stick at him.

“Well… _shit_ ,” he says, looking at the stick.

Kayo gives up fighting gravity and drops down onto the stand. “You think,” she snaps. “What are we going to do?”

“We - you want my help?”

“I didn’t get into this on my own!”

He’s grinning as he rolls up off his towel and comes to sit beside her on the stand. “And you’re not in this on your own.”

She gives up and rolls over to burrow into him. Strong arms wrap around her once more and Kayo finally breathes out and calms down. “You really want to do this?”

“With you,” he says with such naked honesty she shivers. “Anything with you.”


End file.
